Blood Ties
by Fullelven
Summary: Raineigh Dravenholdt gets a request to meet from the last person she'd ever expect it coming from... her brother, Drake.


**Title: Blood Ties**

**Author: CarthsLostPadawan**

**Summary: Raineigh gets a request from a person of her past to meet up for a little "catching up." **

**Disclaimer: Raineigh and Drakenmore Dravenholdt are my own characters, their stories and the Dravenholdt Clan of my creation. Characters (or rather just Raineigh now) are residents of Ravenholdt RP PVP server. **

Silver-threaded moonbeams showered Tirisfal Glades in a gentle lunar glow, the cool winter breeze eliciting a shiver from Raineigh as she dismounted from her green armored Hawkstrider, Ronae.

"Don't stray far girl, I doubt this will take long," she spoke softly to the large bird. With little reaction other than it picking at something beneath its wing, it meandered off in the direction of the trees.

The melodious singing of the nocturnal life calmed Raineigh's anxious nerves as she walked slowly towards Pyrewood Villiage. Her head ached with the amount of "surprises" she'd been forced to comprehend in the time it took for her to get from Azshara to where she stood now, and all of them surrounding one person.

Drakenmore Dravenholdt.

As she had been surprised to say the least when his voice came over the guild communicator, she was further shocked at him requesting a meeting with his baby sister that he supposingly hated. Last she heard, he was off on the Legion Front being a good little soldier and carrying out the legacy of the Dravenholdt clan.

Sometimes, the Mage wondered why she even bothered with keeping the last name after her exile anyway…

"Drakenmore! I see your rousing me from bed failed to give you the need to be courteous and be on time," she grumbled uncharitably not bothering to turn around and face the new presence.

"On the contrary, Elf," a raspy female voice called. "You seem to be the one running a tad late. Do not worry your pretty little head though, Mage. You're just in time for the main attraction!"

The youngest member of the Dravenholdts wheeled around to the rather confused face of her eldest living brother looking questioningly back at her. "I cannot honestly say I know what [ithat[/i was all about. Friend of yours?" There was accusation in his tone as he narrowed his bright green eyes.

"Yeah, Drake, let me cause a little chaos like I'm 'destined' to. Is that it?" She scoffed sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest. He remained steadfast, staring down the bridge of his nose at her.

"If you carry the blood of The Banished then – "

"Shhh… wait Drake!" she ordered suddenly, the hair prickling on the back of her neck. There was something wrong here. The voice, the words, this was something more than a prank.

Raineigh backed away slowly from Drake, darkness dancing on the edges of her vision as her form began to flicker in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"There's someone here…" her vision flickered again as she concentrated on dislodging herself from the corporeal veil. "… a Jackal. " She finally slipped herself loose, obsidian taking over the world in a blanket and Drakenmore disappeared completely from sight.

A form in black came into hazy focus before her, amber eyes glowing back at her through shadowed world. For a moment, she didn't move, almost seeming surprised to see her there.

"Welcome to the show, kid," the voice from before spoke silently almost like a whisper on the wind. With a wink from those cat-like eyes, the form slowly faded from her view. Fear seized Raineigh's heart as she clawed her way back into the physical world.

"Drake!"

A silver-white glow swirled mystically around the curved Thieve's Blade who's tip now protruded from the center of his sculpted stomach. The skin around paled to a light blue and frost slowly began to spider out from the wound.

His eyes widened as a delayed reaction to his wound, trembling hands coming to it and pulling away to find thick stick blood[ihis blood[/i, on the fingertips. The Defias-clad Undead cackled as she lifted a boot Drakenmore's back and shoved him off the end of her sword, the sound a mixture of a wet "slup" and scratching from his insides freezing to the enchanted metal.

Crimson spattered on the cobblestone path, intensifying his own horrified expression as he spotted it. Raineigh stared on paralyzed, unbelieving of what her eyes were showing her. "Drakie?"

"Awww[iDrakie[/i, look at the mess you're making all over the road… tisk tisk," the Rogue chided, kicking him over. In a flash, she found herself flung backwards into the grass, a spear of ice protruding from her collar bone as vapor from the frost rose into the air from Rain's fingertips.

Shaddix, as she was known, hissed defiantly and with the toss of some powder, seemed to vanish into thin air. Raineigh moved to start towards the area and flush her own only to feel a weak grasp on her ankle.

Sinking to her knees, she pulled his head onto her lap, laying a hand gently atop his where his injury was. Tears fell from her eyes to his cheeks, mixing with his own starting to form.

"Don't cry, Sunshine… you remind me of mom when you left," she spoke softly between coughs where he spat more blood. Her tears fell harder at the old nickname, but she tried to put on a positive face.

"Mom [imissed[/i me?" She says for a moment before shaking her head. "Drakenmore… you need to heal yourself. Just focus on…"

"Please, Raineigh, humor me in my final moments. The… poisons…"

Realization set in and Raineigh's heart jumped into her throat. "Mind-numbing… please I'll get Nastin or even Illivandar and – "

"When you were learning to walk," Drake ignored her, swallowing hard. A few more tears escaped down his cheek, onto Raineigh's blood-stained robes. "When you were learning to walk, you would see me and take off running… towards me." Raw emotion laced his tone along with an underlying one that she had never heard there. Was it… hopelessness?

"You would fall and reach for me…" he continued weakly, lightly squeezing her hand. "And… I would pick you up and tell you –"

" 'Cheer up, Sunshine, there's always tomorrow.' Y-yes I remember that," she brushed auburn hair from his pale face, noticing how he felt almost chilly to her touch.

"You're head of the house now… give them Hell kid." That soft glow of his eyes seemed to diminish as he stared up listlessly at Raineigh. Shakily she shut his eyes and pulled him to her chest as her tiny form became racked with heart-wrenching sobs.

She couldn't fight that sorry wrapping its icy fingers around her heart, burning vengeance into her very soul. Tonight, she was give Drakenmore the send off into the next life he deserved, tomorrow Shaddix would need her own.


End file.
